Portable spas have become enormously popular throughout the world. Portable spas generally comprise a molded tub vessel sufficiently large to seat one or more people. Disposed within the walls of the tub vessel are openings to allow for the ingress and egress of water.
Generally the water egress opening in the tub vessel is connected by a pump to one or more water ingress openings in the tub vessel to allow the recirculation of water within the tub vessel.
Such water recirculation systems have been found to entail a problem. That is, under certain circumstances, the egress opening at the bottom of the tub vessel can have sufficient suction force to adhere an object to the egress opening. In at least one instance, a small child was drown in this way.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable spa recirculation system which efficiently and inexpensively eliminates this problem.